


This is what I call humiliating.

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [12]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tom loses a bet and pisses off Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Tom looses a bet and he is forced to do something he absolutely dreads





	This is what I call humiliating.

The moment Alex’s lips formed a big smile he knew he should not have said those three damn words. “I bet you” three stupid words and now all his dark secrets became a weapon on his wife’s hands. “Do I have to?” he asks, he tries his best to look absolutely miserable so she would maybe go easy on him but to no avail. “You lost the bet Tom! And as a man and the president you have to honor your loss!” he takes the shiny gold _thing_ from her hands and lowers his head; this would be the most humiliating moment of not only his presidency but his life as well. Walking to the west wing it was impossible to hide _it_ , but he tried with zero percent success.

Waiting for the meeting to start his hands were sweating, here’s to hoping that the dept was paid because he didn’t knew what else Alex might put his through and he doesn’t really want to know.

* * *

 

There was a horrible sound coming from the oval office, one that sounded like a cat scratched the blackboard, everyone around the office seemed highly uncomfortable. She finds Emily trying to close her ears with her hands while at the same time softly banging her head on Lyor’s chest. Seth had a pained look on her face, he didn’t try to cover his ears but he was biting his lower lip so hard that it seemed as if he was drawing blood.

“What is this horrible sound?” she asks, no one seems to be willing to answer though. Everyone seemed to be in too much pain to actually respond.

“I think the president is playing trumpet.” Seth whispers she was right she can see his bite mark on his lip, but apparently Seth didn’t care about the pain or the bite mark because he started biting his lip again.

Kendra had enough she walks to the door and throws it open, the president was trying his best to ‘play’ but he wasn’t succeeding, it seemed as if he was out of breath. As soon as he saw her entering the room he let the trumpet fall from his hands and took a few deep breaths, “Finally you people I thought you’d never come in!” he said as soon as he caught his breath. Kendra turned around swiftly and closed the door. She did saw everyone’s relieved faces.

“What is going on?”

“I lost a bet and I pissed of Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is it! Tom lost a bet and pissed off Alex so he has to pay the price.


End file.
